MRI is an imaging method which magnetically excites nuclear spin of an object placed in a static magnetic field with an RF pulse having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on MR signals generated due to the excitation. The above-described MRI means magnetic resonance imaging, the RF pulse means a radio frequency pulse, and the MR signal means a nuclear magnetic resonance signal.
As one of methods of improving resolution of an image in MRI, a local gradient coil configured to generate and apply a strong magnetic field to a local region is known.